Captured Pattie
by jajaja123
Summary: Not an ATU.George and Pattie are gonna get married soon. But the day before the wedding,Pattie gets kidnapped.How will George get her back in time before the wedding? Read to find out now.
1. Kidnapped

1966

''Oh I can't believe it's tomorrow!'' Jane said with joy.

Pattie beamed, ''Well it is, in fact.'' She smiled at her glorious wedding dress.

Maureen chuckled,''It's gonna be a big day,'' She sat down next to Jane and continued,''You are so lucky.''

The engaged blonde blushed, ''Well you have Ringo!"

''Yeah, so?'' Maureen asked jokingly.

The three women burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>Pattie's POV<p>

I'm pratically jumping and screaming joy right now, I mean, I'M GETTING MARRIED TO GEORGE HARRISON! Jane,Maureen and I were really excited. Yet, I didn't know how George was feeling but I bet it was good.

Jane,Maureen, and I talked all night about my wedding and we acted like little girls finding out about our crushes.

Maureen sighed, ''Well I guess it's time to go.''

Jane agreed,'' Yeah, I bet Paul's waiting for me at home.'' Both Maureen and Jane left.

I stayed there in silence for a few minutes before getting up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I opened the refridgerator door and got out a bottle of beer. I held onto it with one hand and closed the door with the other.

I stood up. A hand suddenly covered me mouth. My eyes grew wide.

''I've got you...'' The person spoked to me in a harsh tone. I dropped my beer and tried to get myself out of the person's grasps.

''You're not going ANYWHERE!'' The person sreeched. I tried to scream but it only came out as a little mumble.

The undected person cackled,'' You're coming with me!''

The man or woman dragged me out of the house and thrown me into the car.

I was defenseless.

And worse: THE WEDDING'S TOMORROW!


	2. Where's Pattie?

''Let go of me!'' Pattie cried as the person dragged her into some sort of garage.

The person ignored her and continued dragging her. The man or woman stopped and placed Pattie onto a chair and tied a rope around her so she wouldn't escape.

Pattie struggled to get free but the he or she tied the rope very marks appeared around her skin. Pattie cried out in pain.

''No one's gonna stop me now!'' The man or woman laughed.

''Who are you?'' Pattie asked.

''Why... You don't know who I am do I?'' The person replied.

''Uh... no, I just asked who you are...IT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS!'' Pattie remarked.

The person growled at her.

''Yeesh. Someone's got a short temper...'' Pattie rolled her eyes.

''SILENCE!''

''Ok,ok!''

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

George's POV

The wedding's tomorrow... Oh boy, what if I screw this up? Pattie'll get mad at me! Wait... where is Pattie?

I stopped pacing in the living room and went upstairs to where the room which Pattie and I shared. She wasn't there.

''Where is she?'' I asked myself.

I went around and checked everywhere. She was nowhere to be found. But that was until I went into the kitchen and saw a broken glass of beer on the ground.

I raised a brow. What happened in here?

''Maybe Jane or Maureen would know!'' I told myself.

I went over to the livingroom couch and picked up my cellphone. I dialed Jane's number and waited for her to answer.

~5 rings later~

''Hello?'' Jane asked.

''Jane!''

''Oh hi, Georgie, aren't you excited about your wedding tomorrow?''

''Yes, yes I am, but there's something MORE important than that!"

''How can something be more important than your very first wedding?'' Jane asked.

''Pattie's missing!'' I said.

''What do you mean?''

''She's gone! I can't find her!''

''Isn't she somewhere around the house?''

''No, I already checked.''

''Oh... well then, is she at the club?''

''She NEVER goes there!''

''Ok, ok... Is she... at the...''

''She's not ANYWHERE,Jane.''

''Oh... WHAT? SHE'S MISSING?''

''I ALREADY _SAID_ THAT!''

''WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?''

'' ... WHAT? OF COURSE I TOLD YOU!''

''Ok,ok... so... she's missing... Where do you think she might be?''

''I don't know...''

''Well have you asked Maureen?'' She asked.

I shooked my head, even though she couldn't see that, ''No, I didn't,''

''Well ask her! Look,I gotta go ok? Paulie's waiting for me in bed, good luck finding Pattie alright?''

''Ok, thanks, oh and EW!''

''Don't push it!" Jane said before hanging up.

I sighed before dialing Maureen's number.

~10 rings later~

Dang, why won't she answer her phone? Ah, I guess she's busy...

I sighed and looked out the window. I guess I'm gonna have to find her myself.

I took my coat and keys,went outside, and began searching for Pattie.


	3. MAUREEN!

Pattie's POV

It has been an hour since I had been kidnapped by this phsycopath here.

Every five minutes I'd ask myself, _Who is this person anyways? A man or a woman? Why was I kidnapped?_

Those questions filled up my head and I became frustrated.

''Hey man...'' I said.

The person glared at me.

''Or woman...'' I finished. The person rolled his or her eyes. ''WHAT?'' It snapped.

''Just answer one of my question... please?''

''If you'd insist... Fine,but only one!"

I faked a smile and said, ''Who are you?''

The person snarled and replied,'' I'm your BIGGEST nightmare!''

''You're the giant rabbit that carries a spoon all the time?''

The person glared at me again, ''NO!''

''Well then, WHO ARE YOU?''

''I'm-''

DING DONG!

The doorbell ranged and a man shouted ''PIZZA!''

The person jumped in joy, ''Oh I better get that! I'm STARVING!'' He or she exited the room to retreive the pizza.

I sighed and grumbled, ''Well nice to meet you, Pizza...''

* * *

><p>The person ate one slice of pizza ravenously. Pattie watched hungrily. ''Hey... can I have some?''<p>

''NO!'' It shouted at her.

''Ok!Geesh, touchy..''

He or she continued eating again.

''Look, SERIOUSLY! Who are you?'' Pattie furrowed her eyebrows.

The person sighed and stood up. ''You'll see...''

He or she pulled out its' mask and revealed a female's face.

Pattie gasped in shock.

Maureen stood there before her.

''Houston... We've got a problem...'' Pattie spoked quietly.


	4. Pattie's found

''Yes, it is I, ''Maureen said.

Pattie gasped, ''But how? Why you, Maureen? I thought we were friends?''

''Friends?'' Maureen snarled, ''_Ha!_ I wouldn't be friends with you if I were payed a 100 bucks!''

''_Hurtful!_''Pattie remarked.

''SILENCE!Now, I will just wait for the wedding to go by and whoa,ho,ho!'' She sneered ,''George will be all mine!''

''WHAT? Is this what it's all about? You just wanna steal Georgie _away _from me?''

''Well of course! Why did you think that I said you were lucky to have George?''

''I thought you were just giving a compliment!''

''Or did I?'' Maureen cackled. The cackle didn't quite turn out _very_ good because it was either she had a soar throat, or she was just terrible at doing a cackle.

''Yeesh, _you_ my friend, need a better cackle and-'' Pattie coughed, ''A breath mint!''

Maureen's face turned cold, ''Silence you bitch!''

Pattie gasped, ''Oh no you di-in't!'' She tried to ripped off the rope so she can lung herself at Maureen. Though, she struggled to.

''Oh yes I di-id!" Maureen shot back.

Pattie growled, ''No one calls _me_ a bitch but me!''

''Wait,'' said a now puzzled Maureen, ''So you _always_ call yourself a bitch?''

Pattie thought for a minute but shouted, ''Well who cares? Anyways, I _know_ George is gonna come for me so don't even think about killing me or anything!''

Maureen smirked, ''Well _great_ idea!''

''Wait... what did I say?'' Pattie's face went blank.

''Well, ''Maureen spoked, ''I could kill you!''

''WHAT?''

''Yes... yes, that can work!''

_And people say I'm the bitch? Whoa, look who I'm talking too... _Pattie thought, giving Maureen a disgusted and yet terrified look when Maureen wasn't looking.

Before either Pattie or Maureen could say anything, they heard a car parking up outside. Maureen gasped in horror, while Pattie sighed in relief.

Both of them thinking it was Ringo, it was actually George.

He ran up to the garage and spotted Maureen standing in front of Pattie, who looked like she(Pattie) was gonna urinate.

''PATTIE?MAUREEN?''

''GEORGE!" The two female yelled at the same time.

''What's going on?'' George cried.

''Uh... in case ya haven't noticed, um, I'M TIED UP WITH A ROPE AND MAUREEN IS PLANNING A PLOT OF STEAL YOU FROM ME!"Pattie screamed on top of her lungs.

George looked at Pattie, then Maureen. Maureen just stood there, staring at George in embarrassment, ''Er... hello..''

''Maureen?''George asked, ''What are you doing with Pattie?''

''Er...nothin'?''

''WHAT?''Pattie exclaimed.

''Look, I _know_ you did _something_ to Pattie, and answer my question correctly:What did you do to Pattie?''

''Well... you see, there was this burrito and I-''

''Oh you have _got_ to be kiddin' me!'' Pattie interrupted, ''It's like watching that commercial on tv that showed a man sayin' 'Hey, do you want food that taste like your own foot?' ''

''Quick getting off topic,'' George said.

Maureen sighed, ''Ok,ok... I don't want yall two to get married because I was jealous,so I kidnapped Pattie so you two won't be together and I could have you all to myself.''

George raised his eyebrows in confusion, ''But don't you have Ringo?''

''Look, Ringo's nose is gettin' larger by the minute!"' Maureen pointed out.

''Harsh, ''Pattie said, ''Me-owh.''

George ignored Pattie's remark and looked at Maureen incredulously, ''W-W-What?''

''Sorry, ok?Look,you can take her and have a marvelous day at the wedding ok?''

George said nothing but jsut untied Pattie and said, ''Let's go, we've had enough drama from one day,'' They drove home, leaving Maureen feeling guilty.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone, I just wanna say that this chapter wasn't EXACTLY my best,It's just because I don't have alot of ideas and when I type them down, it gets all messed up... Eh, you know what I mean? Anyways, please REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
